


Сигналы из космоса

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF21 низкорейтинговые тексты [9]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, M/M, Surrealism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Живые существа во вселенной
Series: WTF21 низкорейтинговые тексты [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Сигналы из космоса

Только нет покоя в нем и нет простора. Нет пространства вокруг — только Охра.  
А значит, и каждый будет поклоняться ему отдельно. И поклоняться. И слушать его голос, и охать от красоты цвета. Но глубоко внутри всё равно останется его чернильная чернота, чёрная обида, чёрная мразь и ему же. И кто бы там не пытался скрыть, что Охра любит окружающих, но зачастую его взгляд пробирается сквозь людей подобно щупальцам. И, как и надо Охре, ни у кого нет такой силы.  
Могущества этого нельзя.

***

— Я могу рассказать тебе что-то очень сильно важное! — сразу же начал Рудбой.  
— Расскажи об Охре.  
— Он — моё основное чувство в эту бесконечность. Но, если честно, я не знаю, почему мне не терпится рассказать тебе о нём, — мягко прошептал Рудбой.  
— Как это?..  
— Я же всё тебе рассказывал! Даже то, о чём ты и не подумал! Осилив меня, ты упал с Охры вниз! — с чувством произнес Рудбой. — Ты прыгнул, пока его не было. Ты сделал так, чтобы он не упал, но промахнулся. А потом появился ты. Тебе не пришлось прыгать с края и так далее. И после этого ты попёрся в ряды ксеносов. Тебе нужно было прятаться. Когда ты вернулся, ты увидел того чёрного чувака который побеждал тебя, но не мог добраться до тебя. А потом он скинул тебя с Охры. И помог тебе! И даже подарил в награду вот это!  
Рудбой положил на колени Светло какой-то сверток.  
В него была завернута ручка и листок бумаги.  
Светло почувствовал, что он сейчас влюбится в этот _Рудбой_!  
Настолько сильно, что полезет к нему целоваться!  
Но, осознав это, он остановился на полпути. Не мог Светло открыто начать ухаживать за ксенологом.  
Это было нельзя.  
Всё это означало бы только одно — он не смог бы вести себя иначе.  
Но даже так было это правильно.  
Потому что так нужно!  
Светло всегда стремился к общению с людьми. Без людей он не сможет сделать ни шага вперёд.  
А Рудбой — тот кто его понимает. Он не даст ему просто так умереть.  
Так что он нашёл того, кого полюбит в ответ, и будет рядом на протяжении этих нескольких недель.  
Через неделю Ваня возвращался в бункер.

***

Локи лизнул Славу, и на секунду показалось, что у Локи ледяные щупальца, и он вот-вот станет огромным и издаст умопомрачительное шипение.  
Но ощущения быстро испарились, Локи всего-навсего укусил Славу за запястье.  
От неожиданности Слава даже вздрогнул и повёл носом, вызывая у Локи улыбку.  
Локи знает, как вкусно пахнет человек, он с первого взгляда распознаёт такие тона, как «подарочный» или «праздничный». У Локи есть собака, которая всё понимает и всё понимает. Озарение Локи прошибало, оно словно соль в рот вылилось.  
Словно каждый толчок Локи пробуждал в Славе желание вылизывать ему руку, словно Локи впервые в жизни решил попробовать.  
Каждый шаг Локи был обыденным. Но Славе стало как-то не по себе. Он пытался сдержаться, но ощущение чужого пристального взгляда будоражило кровь, и он отходил от Локи все дальше и дальше.  
От стен веяло прохладой, розоватым золотом и питерской сыростью.  
Стоя на балконе, Локи рассматривал ночное небо. Так странно наблюдать на него из космоса.  
Звезды блестели, отражая свет заходящего солнца.  
Локи опустился на одно колено и посмотрел в лицо Славе.  
— Ты странный.  
Его это позабавило, и он чуть прищурил глаза.  
— Считай, что я отсталый на твой вкус, Слава.  
— Что же в тебе такого, чего я никогда не находил у других людей?  
— Ты знаешь что?  
Славу прервали.  
Локи поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза.  
— Ты меня боишься, — прошептал он.  
Перебежав комнату Славка сел на пол и принялся гладить Локи по голове, подкладывая под неё подушку.  
— Да не хочу я быть напуганным, — улыбнулся Слава. — Иди ко мне.  
Локи склонил голову и лизнул его за ухом.  
Слава закрыл глаза. «Это было в прошлой жизни, и уже кажется, все это было не со мной. На самом деле не с Локи, конечно, а с каким-то суперменом из фильмов ужасов, который пришёл из того сна и в которого я так сильно верю».

***

Светло сидел на обломках корабля и раскладывал ракету. Каждый новый вывод он кидал в большую тарелку гриба, чтобы скоротать время. Гриша, кстати, неплохо проявил себя в уборке мусора. Крошечный и очень смышлёный.  
Солнце уже клонилось к закату, когда Гриша наконец-то смог уделить некоторое внимание своей персоне. Светло лишь чертыхнулся, когда из иллюминатора стало видно, как он кормит Гришу горячим мясом. Светло достал из ящика из-под еды консерву со стандартным набором в пищу для грибов.  
— Ты не хочешь продолжить со мной в учёбе, да? — Светло вспомнил сейчас ту историю с Гришей, что случилась пару недель назад. Гриша не обиделся на него, не попытался сбежать, а Гришу это растрогало до глубины души. — Что, у Гриши была на это причина?  
— Ага. Я очень привязался к нему, пока был зачат и родился в детском саду.  
Уж что-что, а врать Светло умел, всё эти воспитатели знали, что он не такой, каким казался. Они не пытались.  
Так что всё снова сходилось.  
Светло знал, что иногда был благодарен Грише за то, что тот растил его, а не просто сажал на цепь.  
Рука Светло невольно сжалась на коробочке со съестным, и Гриша тут же подбежал к ней.  
Светло погладил Гришу по мягкой шёрстке. Он отставил пустую тарелку, и Гриша, поняв, куда его ведёт, побежал рядом, задрав мордочку.  
— Ты поэтому вообще занимаешься физкультурой, правда? Я столько времени провёл за книгами и сериалами, что хочу ощутить хотя бы какой-то стимул жизни.  
— Есть от чего отказываться, — фыркнул Светло, дёрнув Гришу за ухо. Он был уверен, что за этот год Гриша начал резко худеть, что ему надо восполнять свои силы и что-то делать. В остальном Светло давно уже смирился со своей профессией. — Гриша, ты сейчас можешь вспомнить, какое мороженое ты ел в детстве?  
— Я помнил только одно — корочка. А ещё я умею писать тексты, на самом-то деле я был не совсем глупеньким малышом, но абсолютно неопытным. Да, впрочем, это ведь и не важно, главное то, что ты есть. Именно так, Светло, нужно.  
— Ты точно помнишь текст?  
— Помню, — после небольшой паузы отозвался Гриша. — _Тугуэл так смешно путался с тем, что у него на подбородке по самой кромке ещё не выросли два зуба._  
Светло не удержался и потрогал усы.  
— Ты серьёзно?  
— Да.  
— Ты нашёл папу или уже встретил маму?  
— Пока что нет. Пока не нашёл.  
Кажется, Гриша решил, что настало время ещё раз задуматься о своей жизни.

***

Прожив несколько лет на Земле, он изучил множество наречий галактики и не видел в обычном космосе ничего необычного. Если к нему кто и был обращён, то это Вселенная — ярко-зелёные звёзды, голубые галактики и алые точки, чётко отпечатавшиеся в его голове.  
Светло был уверен, что именно в их контактах и заключается истинный смысл жизни, смысл побед, смысл побед. В то, что однажды им придётся расстаться навсегда и остаться в космосе один на один с собой, хотелось меньше всего.  
Сейчас он предпочитал смотреть на всё происходящее со стороны и одновременно продумывать детали будущего своего полёта. Здесь он был один, без ребят.


End file.
